


Deja Vu

by 127s



Series: resonance prompts [8]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Roommates, actor Jaehyun, jungwoo misses him, so jungwoo helps him practice his lines, why do i not know how to tag this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:40:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27438235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/127s/pseuds/127s
Summary: "You missed something."Jaehyun takes the script back, squinting at the paper. "What do you mean?"Jungwoo isn't sure of his thought process, but he answers in an instant. "The kiss.""What about it?""You... want to practice the scene, right?"
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Jungwoo
Series: resonance prompts [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1993867
Comments: 4
Kudos: 152





	Deja Vu

Jungwoo exhales.

Every day feels the same, he does the same thing, feels the same way.

And he know's it's not the worst case scenario, the days and weeks where he just follows a loop of sleeping late, practicing, and lying around until he sleeps again are the ones he can't wait for when he's busy in the midst of a comeback, but it's a different feeling now.

It nags at him, the thought of how it's all the same, because Jaehyun isn't there. He's used to his roommate being by his side constantly, everywhere he goes. Now, most of the time Jungwoo's only company is the older's empty bed and whatever he's found on Netflix to entertain him.

Because Jaehyun is always busy now, the time he used to spend at Jungwoo's side, sometimes joining in on what he was watching, and other times just laying there, where they'd enjoy each other's company, were now overtaken with other priorities, the majority involving filming for his drama.

And Jungwoo had expected it the moment the news had interrupted a particularly exhausting practice, but he didn't expect that it would affect him _this_ much.

He's happy for him, he swears, maybe a part of him wishes he could act as well as Jaehyun and end up in a main role in a drama, but it's all he can seem to think about in the days that blend together, the days that frequently burden him with the feeling of deja vu.

He's half-watching an uninteresting historical documentary he'd found, sitting against the wall by his bed when Jaehyun enters, looking the same type of thoughtful and tired he usually is. Jungwoo can tell he'd showered before entering, a lingering dampness still at his hair.

"Hey," Jungwoo greets, and Jaehyun just nods once as an answer. He doesn't blame the minimal interactions, can't really imagine how draining it is to keep up the idol career alongside an actor's one, as well as everything inbetween. Still, he finds himself asking, "Are you okay?"

"Mhm," Jaehyun hums, and Jungwoo watches the other place his phone at his nightstand, and realises he's carrying something else. "Tired. Can you help me go through this?" Jaehyun reveals what he's holding to be the usual stapled mass of paper of a script. He's asked Jungwoo a few times now, and Jungwoo wonders if it's actually for a reason, or just because he's his roommate and the closest member available.

"Sure." Jungwoo agrees, pushing his laptop to a close, halting the dull noise of the documentary and moving to stand. "How was filming today?"

Jaehyun lifts one shoulder in a half-hearted shrug, sitting down at the edge of his bed. "Same as usual. Forgot a lot of my lines, though. I need to remember better." 

Jungwoo moves across the room, settling a few feet away from Jaehyun on the bed. "That's what I'm here for, right?" He offers a small smile, picking up the script that Jaehyun had left in the space between them.

"Yeah," Jaehyun returned the smile with a tired one, shifting to face Jungwoo better. "It helps, going through it with you."

Jungwoo reads over the first page, the general information of the episode. 

"Was your day okay?"

Jungwoo looks up at the question, one he can't say he expected. A part of him wants to say no, not without you, they all feel the same, but instead he answers with a small, "Yeah, it was fine." It felt like a lie. 

Jaehyun nods at that, and Jungwoo takes that as his cue to keep reading on. When he gets to the eventual first scene, he sees the first line is that of the female lead, so he clears his throat and reads it aloud.

He doesn't think much of the script, it's mostly the type of cheesy romance dialogue he's seen plenty of, but he supposes that's a little different when it's Jaehyun saying most of it. 

Jungwoo hands Jaehyun the script, and watches closely as the older reads over what's written on the page several times, before saying his own line, handing the script back halfway through. 

Jungwoo shifts just a little closer so the script-sharing isn't so tedious, and continues to watch Jaehyun as closely as ever. Watches how he manages his expression while talking, gaze particularly on his lips.

They continue like that for a while, going through the particular scene until Jaehyun feels satisfied he's memorised it. It feels much like the rest of Jungwoo's day, something he's done countless times before.

Jaehyun gives the nod for Jungwoo to move onto the next scene, and Jungwoo flicks through a few pages of a scene that Jaehyun isn't in until he finds the next one. Once more, they go through a page or so, Jungwoo pausing for a moment to read further. He realises the scene is likely leading up to a kiss, his prediction being confirmed at the end of the upcoming page. He presses his lips together in a thin line, considering it. He doesn't know why the thought sticks with him so much. Of course Jaehyun is going to have kissing scenes, the one on the paper in between his fingers the first of many. But it almost bothers Jungwoo, puts him off the whole idea of Jaehyun acting in the first place.

He realises how long he's been quiet, and mumbles the next line of the female lead, handing the script back to Jaehyun, who doesn't seem to take much notice, and moves on with going through the scene. They continue like that until it's Jungwoo's turn to take the script again, and he takes notice that the other has skipped right over the kiss, moving on to his next line. "Hyung," Jungwoo finds himself saying. "You missed something."

Jaehyun takes the script back, squinting at the paper. "What do you mean?"

Jungwoo isn't sure of his thought process, but he answers in an instant. "The kiss." 

"What about it?"

"You... want to practice the scene, right?" 

"Yeah, but—"

"Then, we should," Jungwoo looks to the covers of Jaehyun's bed, traces over them with his finger like they're suddenly the most interesting thing in the world. "If you want to, I mean."

A few moments of silence pass before he wills himself to look up, where he immediately meets Jaehyun's gaze. The older searches his expression, like he's looking for a visual confirmation that he meant what he said. "Sure," He looks to the script again, scanning over it briefly. "Start from here." He points to a particular line, and returns the script to Jungwoo.

Jungwoo takes it, trying his best to act as if his heart isn't racing at what feels like a million miles an hour at the simple idea of kissing Jaehyun.

He says the line, something probably cliche that he doesn't even register, and Jaehyun says his without taking the script.

Jaehyun moves closer to Jungwoo, still searching his expression for any search of him changing his mind. 

Jungwoo's almost intimidated by the stare, but he stays unmoving, silent.

Jaehyun brushes a hand through Jungwoo's hair. Jungwoo imagines it's how it would be for the sake of the scene, him tucking loose strands of the girl's hair behind her ear. He finds his lips slightly parting in anticipation, as Jaehyun brings a finger along his jaw, to settle beneath his chin. Jungwoo feels frozen beneath the impossibly soft touches of the older's, and he sees Jaehyun's gaze flicker between his eyes and lips for a moment. He wonders how much is for the sake of practicing the scene, if anything of it is genuine.

Jungwoo realises he's been holding his breath.

And then Jaehyun kisses him, a delicate, impossibly soft kiss that lasts all too short, barely long enough for Jungwoo to let his eyes slip shut. 

Jaehyun leans back, but only ever so slightly, enough for the two to meet one another's eyes. 

They sit in silence for a moment, just watching one another.

There's something wordless between them, an agreement of sorts, and all at once they're kissing again, this time with far less gentleness, and instead with a need for one another. Jaehyun takes the script from Jungwoo's hand, tossing it to the side to allow more closeness between them. Jungwoo forgets about the script, the scene, the drama as a whole, attention on nothing but Jaehyun, on how _good_ the older's lips feel against his own, how every movement and touch they share in the heated kiss feels so right, so much like they're made to be with each other like this. His hands are against him, finding firmness behind the material of his shirt.

Jaehyun gently pushes Jungwoo back, one arm looping around his waist to assure he doesn't move to quickly, and hovers over him. Once Jungwoo's head rests against Jaehyun's pillow, he releases the younger, earning a soft hum against his lips in return. Jaehyun takes this as a hint to deepen the kiss ever so slightly, one hand trailing beneath Jungwoo's shirt and taking place there, a thumb gently caressing his soft skin.

They stay like that for a while, sharing lingering kisses and steady touches, before both a breathless mess.

When their lips seperate, Jungwoo exhales heavily.

Jaehyun just watches, catching his own breath, taking note of how Jungwoo's lips are ever so swollen because of him. "Guess that wasn't in the script, hm?" He mumbles, and Jungwoo smiles a little at the older above him.

"Guess not," Jungwoo answers, voice uneven with the breathlessness. "I missed you."

The corners of Jaehyun's mouth curve in a slight frown. "I didn't go anywhere."

"You're just," Jungwoo pauses, realising just how hard it is to form a sentence when he has Jaehyun hovering over him. "Busy a lot of the time. I guess." 

Jaehyun hums in an agreement to that. "Yeah," His eyes wander to his lips again, and Jungwoo anticipates another kiss. "I missed you too, Jungwoo."

**Author's Note:**

> i could write jaewoo forever, i love them!! i wrote this based on a lot of tweets and such from the time the jaehyun actor news came out :P (and can you believe we have actor doyoung now too... makes me kinda wanna write something similar for dotae)


End file.
